Against All Odds
by mishatippins
Summary: After a bitter fight Meg leaves Castiel, though she may not be gone for long. Rewritten work of "Waiting For You"


As if everything he'd been through wasn't painful enough. It was a nasty, bitter fight that left them both venomous and seething. Harsh words, loud voices, closed walls and even threats.

And so he was alone once again, acting as though her departure was something of a miss, that he truly didn't care and wouldn't seem to be bothered if the demon turned up sour.

It wasn't long before Sam and Dean noticed something different about him. Castiel was closed off, angry, willing to pick a fight and ended up in a rough fist fight with Dean over something incredibly stupid. It was a while before he just got up and left, sulking away in his room in the bunker.

Human anger, so much more powerful than that of an angel's. Castiel wanted to disappear, wanted to just turn away from the world and cease to exist. All because he loved a fucking demon.

Loved. Something that was also new. That feeling of a sort of completion was gone and replaced with self-loathing and spite. Anything good that may have affected the former angel was just as gone as she was when she pushed past Sam and stormed out, vowing never to return.

He didn't even realized that he hadn't eaten in two days, or that or that oil had started to weight his hair down. Humanity was having the best of him and damn if he wasn't giving it everything he had left.

He had seen humans fall into this sort of depression that seemed to take over their lives, and he never expected to feel it himself.

The worst part of it was that it had only been a weak since she left. To Castiel, it was an entire existence, an entire angel's lifetime condensed in seven long, horrid days.

It would be another three days before he would shuffle himself outside of his door, shuffling slowly to the Letter's common room, stopping short when he hears that odd voice of her vessel, filled with anger and a sort of amusement that made his heart leap.

"Meg, damn it," Dean's voice was laced with quiet concept and Castiel couldn't blame her.

"I didn't ask you or the fucking moose to come save me, Deano," Meg grumbled, letting out a hiss as Sam poured alcohol on her wounds. "Damn! Fuck!"

"Calm down, and stop moving!"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Please tell me this isn't one of your "you're an idiot' speeches because I'm fresh out of patience."

"Sam," Castiel's voice made the large man jump and he moved when Castiel started to squeeze between them.

"Cas-"

"What did you do?" the former angel frowned at her cuts that seemed to run almost all over her body.

"Found her in a fucking nest trying to take on thirty demons at one time," dean growled, ignoring the glare Meg shot at him. "Stupid move."

"Like you and Ginormo are team genius."

She hadn't even realized Castiel was cleaning her wounds, hands gently holding hers and working gauze over the scrapes.

"You won't heal properly if these aren't natural," he began, focused entirely on ripping apart the wrap before grabbing her other hand.

"Huh," Dean muttered, getting Sam's hints when his brother began pulling him away.

"Well this is awkward," Meg muttered, looking over to where the brothers left before facing Castiel. "Aren't you just so helpful?"

"You're in pain. Also you're not healing."

"Angel blades. Now that all the winged bastards are down, they're free for whoever can get their hands on em," seeing his narrowed eyes, Meg shrugged, "not easy bein' nice after what happened, Clarence."

"Either way," he voice was surprisingly soft, as if he was trying hard to keep himself from being angry. "I promised long ago to keep you safe, did I not?"

"Aren't you a little knight in white?" it didn't take him long to finish patching her up. She expected him to tell her how stupid it was for her to have gotten in that mess anyway, or even yell at her, but all he did was back of a bit and roll with his back against the couch.

"No harsh words from Clarence?" when he didn't respond she sighed. "  
Still pissed, then?"

"I've had a long week, I don't think I have much emotion left."

"Really, been that rough on you?"

"You could say that."

More silence passed between them before Meg grumbled loudly.

"What?"

"You know what, Cas," Meg hissed as she stood on sore legs, Castiel unsure of what to do when she finally straddled his legs. "You're a piece of shit, and fuck if that wasn't the longest week…"

"I thought it was just me," he replied with a bit of relief, feeling every emotion of those past seven days seem to evaporate with a tinge of ease. "Your wounds though-"

"Shut up damn it."


End file.
